Brothers Can't be Trusted
by Just use your imagination
Summary: John Is attacked by Sherlocks brother Mycroft when sherlock confronts him john is scared that sherlock will hurt him like mycroft did john opens up and tells sherlock what his feelings for him are
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Fan Fiction

Mycroft has his way with John making him scared of Sherlock when he tries to tell him how he feels, he doesn't want to open about the attack to Sherlock but when he thinks Sherlock is attacking him he soon breaks down

Chapter 1

The Attack

John had a text on his phone from Mycroft it buzzed every 2 minutes eventually he just decided to read it

_'John it's urgent I must see you hurry, MH'_

He turned round to Sherlock who was messing around his phone sitting on the sofa

"Sherlock I'm just popping out for a few moments do you need anything"? He asked him

"No thank you I'm fine see you later" He said without turning his head

He finally showed up at the warehouse where Mycroft likes to hang out

"Ah John here you are" He smiled

"Yep here I am you said it was urgent what is it"? He asked

"Well I may have exaggerated it a little I get the feeling you have feelings for my brother" He walked behind him stroking his arm

"Your crazy I don't and what are you doing"? John asked

"You will find out soon enough" He chuckled as he grabbed Johns wrists and shoved him into the wall

John struggled his breathing became so heavy he began panting. Mycrofts hands went to Johns belt un doing it from its loop holes

"No! Please! " John whimpered

"Let's see how he likes you now" He laughed

Johns wrists were still pressed against the wall as Mycroft slid his knees to Johns thighs. John whimpered he just wanted Sherlock tears spread down his face

"Sherlock please help me"! He whimpered under his breath but Mycroft still heard him

"Little brother isn't coming to help you now

Hours later there was a knock at the door at 221B Baker Street. It was lestade

"What's the matter now"? Sherlock asked

"It's John" Lestade said

"Well John isn't here he's gone out" Sherlock said

"We know we are here about John" Lestade said putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder

"Lestade what's wrong what's happened where is John"? Sherlock asked

"He's at the police station we found him in a warehouse I'm afraid he's been sexual assaulted" Lestade told him

"Excuse me? .He's been raped?" Sherlock asked

"Yes I'm sorry he will be back in about 10 minutes we are bringing him home" Lestade said


	2. The confrontation

Chapter 2

The confrontation

John and Sherlock have it out and John is terrified that Sherlock will hurt him like Mycroft did when he doesn't want to talk about it eventually Johns breaks down and opens up

Sherlock fell asleep but was woken by the sound of a door shutting outside. He looked out the window to see John getting out of the police car. As John walked up the stairs to the flat he thought to himself

_Must not tell Sherlock about the attack_

He put his key in the door to see Sherlock standing by the window.

_He must know about the attack Lestade must have been here_

"Urm Sherlock are you OK" ? He asked him

"I'm fine are you"? He asked John

"I'm fine I just went for a walk" He said

"Liar!" Sherlock shouted

"I'm sorry"? John asked

"I had a visit from Lestade I know about the rape John I know where you've been" Sherlock said

"I'm going out I don't want to talk about this" He said opening the door

Sherlock walked over and slammed the door shut

"Your not going anywhere" Sherlock whispered

It made John scared this is the way that Mycroft has reacted Sherlock began to share him so he brushed past him

"Fine then I'm going to bed"! John shouted

"I don't think so" Sherlock grabbed John by the wrists and threw him onto the sofa. He pinned his wrists and arms above his head as his knee was on either side of his hips

John was scared, so scared. He whimpered as he tried to break free but Sherlock's grip was too strong he may have only been thin but he had lot of strength.

Sherlock could see the fear in John's eyes

"Sherlock please what are you doing please don't turn into him" John whimpered "Please let me go"

Sherlock let go of John's wrists and pulled himself off. "John I'm sorry I never meant... I would never hurt you OK? I wouldn't I couldn't" He said placing his hands on Johns face

"I'm sorry it's just what he did" John couldn't bring himself to say it was Mycroft "He pinned me like that but up not down up against the wall" John cried

"Please tell me what happened" Sherlock's voice was soft so he didn't put up a fight

"Well I had a text from this man who wanted me to meet him at a warehouse so I went, he said to me that he knew I was in love …. with you. I don't know where he got that idea. Anyway I tried to leave and he shoved me into the wall and pinned my arms so I couldn't move. I closed my eyes but I still felt his hands got to my belt removing it and then his hands went to my thighs. Well you know the rest" He cried

"John I'm so sorry I'm sorry" He put his head in his hands

"Hey come on now it's now your fault I'm going to bed OK?" John said

"OK" Sherlock mumbled


	3. Undercover

Chapter 3

Undercover

John and Sherlock must go undercover at a hotel pretending to be gay but when the associates what the couples to sleep together on camera will they break cover? Or will they give in to there feelings

Sherlock watched John sleep he placed a kiss upon his forehead

"Sweet dreams" He whispered

The morning rose and Sherlock watched John appear in the room

"Good morning sleep well"? Sherlock asked

"I'm OK I suppose" He said sitting down

"Lestade came back he wants us to do some undercover work at a hotel but..."

"But what"? John asked

"It's a gay hotel we and they film the couples having sex" Sherlock mumbled

"No! No way Sherlock" John said

"Please! We wont actually do it the cops will bust in by then" Sherlock joked

"And if they don't"? John asked

"Then we leave don't worry it won't go that far" Sherlock smiled

"OK fine come on let's go" John said leaving after Sherlock followed

"Taxi"! Sherlock shouted

They both hopped into the taxi and reached the hotel

The big boss man greeted them all as Sherlock placed his hand on John's waist

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Got to make it look real" Sherlock whispered

"Oh right" He said placing a kiss to Sherlock's cheek now was a good time to express all his feelings for his flat mate

"Nice one" He smiled

"Right now off to your rooms" The boss man said

John took Sherlock's hand and led him up the stairs and into the room. Sherlock sat on the bed while John placed his watch on the table

He sat next to Sherlock and began to unbuttoned both their shirts

"John what are you doing" Sherlock whispered as he head was close to John's

"Got to make it look real" He chuckled

"Oh yeah right" Sherlock laughed

There faces became close as Sherlock could feel John's breath across his face. Their lips met in a single second with one short kiss

"I can't do this" John whispered

"Yeah me neither" Sherlock whispered back

There eyes met and there lips met again John did most of the kissing but he felt Sherlock kiss him back approving. Sherlock unbuttoned the rest of John's shirt as John did with his. John crouched and set Sherlock down on the bed still kissing him. Sherlock's hand went inside John's shirt sliding it off. Sherlock could feel John's hand rubbing up his body and reaching his thigh before it went to his belt.

"Freeze Police" The police said as they broke into the building. Sherlock and John jumped off the bed re doing there buttons up on their shirts and quickly leaving the building. There was complete silence on the taxi ride back home neither wanted to talk about what just happened but John had an idea f what would happen next


	4. Tell me what you really feel

Chapter 4

Tell me what you really feel

John tells Sherlock how he feels about him but Sherlock doesn't want to admit how he feels when John uses Sherlock's power of deduction does it finally work?

They reached home and there was complete silence.

"Sherlock we need to talk" John said

"Do we"? Sherlock said slumped in his chair

"Yes! We do we need to talk about what happened at the hotel" John said

"I don't think we do it happened just forget about it please John" Sherlock said getting up

John grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall like Mycroft did and pinned his arms by his side

"Yes we need to talk" He looked at Sherlock "hmm powers of deduction , your pupils are dilated, your nervous, sweaty palms, ragging breath, scared? No it's not that it's something else" John said heavily breathing

"Don't use that on me" Sherlock said

"Why hmm" John said

"John..." Sherlock whispered before he claimed Johns lips with his own and his hands slipped to his waist and stayed there. Johns lips moved with Sherlock's as his hand worked at Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock's hands twined in Johns hair and then fumbled with his shirt and his belt on his jeans. John stopped for a moment and stepped back. He held out his hand for Sherlock to take. Sherlock was a little nervous he didn't like to show his true feelings he spent his whole life hiding them. He took his hand and curled his fingers around his as he led him to the downstairs bedroom. The door clicked behind them Sherlock put John down on the bed and crouched over him. His knees slid into Sherlock's thigh. Sherlock shuddered under him and moaned

"Sherlock you want to stop"? John asked

"No" Sherlock whispered

John gave him gentle little pushes. When it was over both couldn't believe what had done. Not the sex but the fact that they finally admitted how they felt and it never felt so right. Sherlock woke to see John asleep on his chest, he kissed her head gently

Sherlock was woken to hear a strange noise coming from the living room.

"Psst John there's someone in the house" Sherlock whispered

John and Sherlock quickly got dressed and went in as they were attacked from behind John was shoved into the car first followed by Sherlock. The two were driven to Mycrofts warehouse.


	5. The Truth Is Out

Chapter 5

The truth is out

Sherlock finally find out who hurt John but Mycroft wants to make him suffer some more

"Evening nice to have you here" Mycroft said

John began to whimper and shake dramatically

"John? Your shaking what's wrong" Sherlock asked him

Mycroft heard the conversation between them

"Awww if Doctor Watson scared of little old me"

Sherlock looked confused

Mycroft turned back towards John then looked at Sherlock

"You didn't tell him did you oh brilliant" He laughed

"Tell me what"? Sherlock asked

"The little rape incident oh Sherlock he was good, looks like we've both had him now only I made him scream a little more" Mycroft laughed

"Wait it was you, you raped him? Of course he had the smell of lynx deodorant on him same smell on you, ginger hairs beneath his fingers , You bastard"! Sherlock charged towards him

A Guard held him back

"Uh Huh I don't think so" Mycroft laughed

He took John and pushed him into the wall again

"What do you say Watson hmm how about we have some more fun I say we should" He ran his hands towards John's thigh and squeezed his balls hard.

John whimpered in pain and shaked so much he couldn't control it

Sherlock desperately wanted to help him

"Please!" He begged

" I'm bored with you now time for you to go" Mycroft pushed John onto the floor and put his hand up to his throat choking him

John gasped for breath and lost unconscious

Sherlock grabbed the guards gun and shot him twice in the leg. He then got Mycroft off of John. He hit Mycroft with the back of the gun knocking him to the floor. John wasn't breathing. Sherlock pressed hard down on his chest and breathed into his mouth but he didn't respond.

"Please John don't leave me" Sherlock cried

John began violently coughing

Sherlock chuckled with relief

He laid John back down on the floor. He went to Mycroft and pointed his gun at him

"You won't do it I know you" He laughed

"Your no brother of mine , you take the one person I love the most you violate him and make him feel worthless, don't question my mind set" He pulled the trigger and a bullet hit Mycrofts head sending him down to the ground.

"Sherlock" John whispered as he tried to get up

"John" Sherlock ran to him and held him deep in his arms

"Hey Sherlock thanks for saving me" John said

"I'll always be there for you" Sherlock said kissing his forehead


End file.
